


I love you, and I love her too

by Akasrie



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Polyamory, please don't leave any negative comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasrie/pseuds/Akasrie
Summary: Why choose between her best friend and her soulmate? Kitana's got two hands.





	I love you, and I love her too

**Author's Note:**

> Binge played MK11 for like the past month and a half and I’ve come to the conclusion that I love both Liu/Kitana and Kitana/Jade so have some healthy, happy polyamory!! 
> 
> In which Kitana and Liu Kang are together already, and everyone talks it out so that Kitana dates Jade as well. 
> 
> (I personally hc Jade as a lesbian, so there isn’t any Liu/Jade in this one, sorry.)

There are two people who Kitana loves the most in this life.   
  
  
One is her best friend from childhood. Someone who she trusts with so much more than her life. Someone who evokes such a warm, colorful feeling deep inside her gut with just the thought of her alone.    
  
Her name, Jade, fits her well, in Kitana’s opinion. It’s a shade of green, the color that brings life and light to the world. A color that is so down-to-earth and healthy, and just looking at it is enough to give you hope for anything.   
  
That’s what Jade is to Kitana. She’s grounded, she’s comfortable, and she’s just  _ there _ . She’s always been there for her. Kitana can’t imagine living a life where she isn’t there. Jade means everything to Kitana.   
  
  
Then there’s the chosen one himself, Liu Kang. Her soulmate. Where Jade is Kitana’s earth, Liu Kang is Kitana’s air. Her life, her breath, the butterflies in her stomach. They all float faster when he’s around.   
  
She loves everything about him. His loyalty, his energy, his humor, and his bravery are just the little things that constantly brighten up her day. She feels free around him. She feels as though she doesn’t have to keep her guard up all the time, which is good considering how he constantly tries to bring it down.  
  
Every time she looks at him, her heart gets lighter and gets filled with such a rush of faith that it’s almost dizzying. It’s no wonder that he became _her_ Chosen One so easily.  
  


* * *

  
These are the two people who Kitana loves more than anything in the world, and who she wants to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
Which is why right now, she’s in her bedroom with Jade and Liu Kang, with hopes to explain her feelings to them and that they’ll understand and support it.  
  
“I’m glad you two came,” Kitana says, sitting down on her bed with Liu lying down next to her, and Jade politely taking a seat in the nearest chair.  
  
“Of course, Princess,” Liu replies, gently grabbing her hand and planting a soft kiss on it. Kitana returns the gesture with an even softer smile.  
  
“What is it you wish to talk about Kitana?” Jade asks, an amused glint in her eye from the exchange.  
  
Kitana inhales quietly, slightly more nervous than she thought she was going to be. She looks down at her lap.  
  
“You both know how much I care about you, yes?”  
  
Both of them nod.  
  
Kitana turns slightly to look at Liu.  
  
“You know how much I love you, Liu Kang. I am forever faithful to you, and no matter what happens in the future, you can always rely on me to be there for you.”  
  
Liu nods again, but only slightly this time, clear confusion starting to grow on his face.  
  
“I am aware of that, yes.”  
  
Kitana smiles at him, and turns back to look at Jade. Seeing Jade makes her nerves bunch up a bit more, and she slowly loses her smile.  
  
“However… I’ve recently…” Pausing slightly, she shifts her eyes to the wall behind Jade as to not have to look directly in her eyes. “Come to a conclusion, so to speak.”  
  
Liu and Jade share a quick glance, then look back at Kitana.  
  
“And what is that conclusion, Kitana?” Jade asks softly, not wanting to push Kitana too much.  
  
Kitana breathes in again, and breathes out, hoping that neither of them noticed how it was a little bit shaky. She answers in a voice a bit more quieter than she hoped.  
  
“The feelings that I have for Liu Kang… I also feel that way towards you, Jade.”  
  
She pauses to let them sink in the information.  
  
Liu’s eyes widen as he sits up on the bed, and Jade moves slightly forward in her chair, her face full of surprise.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jade asks at the same time Liu says “Really?”  
  
Kitana looks at him again, and holds his hand.  
  
“Yes, I am sure, and I understand if you two are confused or maybe a bit upset at this revelation but,” giving Liu another smile, she turns it to Jade again. “I want to give this a chance. Dating both of you, I mean.”  
  
Hastily she adds, “as long as you’re both okay with it, of course! And I mean completely fine with this. I don’t want either of you making yourselves uncomfortable for my sake.”  
  
Then there’s a pause.   
  
Shifting a bit, Kitana frowns, mostly to herself, and wonders if what she did was right. She can’t help how her heart if feeling, yet she can’t help but wonder if she accidentally upset either of them. Or caused a rift between them. That’s the last thing she would ever want.  
  
However, while looking at the two of them, the nervousness Kitana’s feeling is slowly starting to melt away as she realizes that neither of them look particularly upset or angry at her confession.  
  
Liu breaks the silence first, wrapping an arm around her waist and putting his head on her shoulder.   
  
“I wouldn’t have to date her, right? No offense, Jade, but Kitana’s the only one I’ve got eyes for.”   
  
Jade huffs a laugh and grins at him.   
  
“None taken, Chosen One. Men aren’t exactly who I prefer to have my eyes on, anyway.” She turns to Kitana and her grin turns a bit bashful. “I do like looking at  _ you _ though, Kitana.”    
  
Kitana lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in, and smiles a bright, relieved smile that has both Liu and Jade smiling back.   
  
“So… Does that mean…” she trails off.   
  
Jade stands up and walks over to them, planting a loving kiss on Kitana’s forehead and grabbing her hand.   
  
“I’m fine with trying this out. What about you, Liu?” she asks, with both the girls turning to look at him.   
  
Liu smiles at them, and wraps his other arm around Kitana so that he’s giving her a full back hug.   
  
“I don’t mind, Princess. I’ll still love you no matter what.”   
  
“I love you too,” she says, closing her eyes while leaning back against Liu and holding Jade’s hand tighter. “Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m monogamous, and this is my first poly fic, so if I accidentally wrote something wrong or offensive, please please Please lemme know! I’m trying to get better with writing, and practice makes perfect :)


End file.
